Jabiru (Rainwing)
Jabiru is my OC! Please do not use him in any way without asking! Thank you! Appearance Jabiru has a Rainwing mental disorder that affects his ability to make his body change color, so he sticks with a black and white coloration that he can only change for brief periods of time without strain. He wears a necklace consisting of teeth from his fallen foes, to intimidate others. He is good at avoiding injury, so he doesn't have any scars or scratches. The only exception are a few holes on the edge of his left wing, which were caused by an incident with another Rainwing during and early attempt at robbery. Of course, he is much more skilled and doesn't get into these sort of situations anymore. Personality Jabiru is pretty complicated. He can go from guffawing his head off to shredding those of others. This is a result of the mental disorder he has, which is actually a tumor in his brain. Whatever the case, he is extremely deadly. He has no soft spot for anyone other than his one screwed up hide. During battle, he completely zones out into a raging, insane, berserk warrior. Later, he will resume his cruel, not-very-collected state of cleverness. He enjoys watching others get injured, and even as a dragonet he felt no need to help others. Abilities As a criminal mastermind, Jabiru is always alert and never lets his guard down. Despite his unusual coloration for a Rainwing, he can blend in almost anywhere. His black scales help him stay hidden in the shadows, and if he has to be in the open, he switches colors for a short time until he can return to hiding and go back to "normal." He is a good fighter, making use of his surroundings to sneak attack foes, take down enemies silently, or robbing a victim. The Mudwings who ally themselves with him know to never get on Jabiru's bad side, because even if he has lost the element of surprise, he can pull out a victory with his claws and venom. History Like other Rainwings, he has no idea who his parents are. When he hatched, no one paid much attention to the bland, black and white dragon that sat alone in the shadows. From the start, from a lack of attention and little sympathy from others, he developed an evil personality. Since no one helped him, he decided not to help others, and never actually participated in any events. When he turned eleven, he left the kingdom but not after receiving a venom scar from a rival. Jabiru decided to go to the nearest tribe; the Mudwings. Before he even entered the Mudwing's territory, he tried ambushing a group of outlawed Mudwings about the same age. Jabiru recruited the Mudwings, who actually put up a decent fight against him. He needed someone to work with him, anyways. Trivia * A Jabiru is actually a black and white bird, hence the name. * He has a high bounty on his head; about three hundred gemstones alive. * He is (somewhat) inspired by Phantom of the Opera, and the new Joker movie, about misunderstood criminals. Gallery Category:Males Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:RainWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters Category:Content (Stormtorch3)